


happy birthday bokuto :)))

by whoredan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BokuAka are married btw, Curse of Obedience, Fluff, M/M, Obedience Spell, happy birthday bokuto!!!!, i wrote this shit for you, magic exists thats basically what im trying to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoredan/pseuds/whoredan
Summary: this has nothing to do with bokutos birthday but im horrible at titles soooakaashi gets put under an obedience spell by a witch at work and bokuto(who knows all about spells and how to break them) decides to have a bit of funnOT IN A SEXUAL WAY OKAY





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came so close to being smut.

Bokuto Koutarou was very confused as to how his husband managed to get himself put under an obedience spell.

 

But he couldn’t deny it was funny as hell.

 

He could tell from the moment he gave Akaashi his “traditional” welcome-home kiss that something was wrong. Keiji looked more anxious than usual. Dilated pupils and sweaty palms were symptoms of many spells, and Akaashi had no prior reason to show those traits.

 

“You alright?” he asks, looking slightly downwards at the younger man.

 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine,” Akaashi said, walking quickly towards their room.

 

“Wait, stop,” Bokuto calls after him. “There’s something up. What’s happening?”

 

He expected for Akaashi to continue walking to their room and close the door behind him… but he didn’t.

 

In fact, he didn’t seem to be moving at all. He had frozen in the exact position he had been in.

 

Bokuto walks over to Akaashi’s frozen form. 

 

“I knew something was wrong. How did you manage this?”

 

Akaashi didn’t answer.

 

“Come on, say something.”

 

He breathed out loudly. “I pissed a witch off at work today by accident. I don’t even remember what I did, but apparently she put a spell on me.”

 

Bokuto laughs.

 

“Hey! It’s not funny!” Akaashi says, still frozen in place.

 

“It kind of is, babe,” he laughs again. “Obedience spell, I’m guessing?”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I should probably tell you that you can move,” Bokuto says.

 

“ _ Yeah, could you? _ ”

 

“Well, now I might not, since you’re being so rude.”

 

“ _ Bokuto-san. Please. _ ” 

 

“Hmm. Bokuto- _ senpai _ ?” he asks hopefully.

 

“We’re married, why do I have to call you senpai?” Akaashi sighs.

 

“Well, you don’t  _ have _ to…”

 

Bokuto wasn’t  _ really _ going to leave his husband there. But he could at least make him think that he would.

 

Akaashi sighs again. “Bokuto… s-senpai,” he spits out quickly.

 

“Aww,” Bokuto says, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head. “You can move now.”

 

Akaashi’s muscles finally relax. “You ass,” he says playfully, making his way towards the kitchen.

 

Bokuto catches him before he can move too far, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him.

 

“You might want to rethink that remark,  _ Keiji _ …” he says, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “I mean, we don’t know how long this is going to last.”

 

Bokuto knew exactly how to break an obedience spell, but… this was entertaining, so he decided to hold off on it.

 

“Bokuto-san… I just want some food.”

 

He laughs and lets go of Akaashi, allowing him to move towards the kitchen. 

 

“There’s still some of that takeout from yesterday, so you can eat that.”

 

“Well, great, now you’ve given me no choice,” Akaashi says as his hand moves on it’s own to grab the Chinese food out of the fridge and move it onto a plate.

 

Bokuto chuckles.

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

“It’s very funny.”

 

“You’re so rude, you know that?” he says, pressing the buttons on the microwave.

 

“I know. That’s what makes it so funny! I could have you do…  _ anything, you know, _ ” he says, his voice lowering.

 

“Now,  _ that, _ Bokuto-san, would be considered non-consensual.”

 

“Not if you consent.”

 

“Bokuto. No.”

 

“Aw.”

 

Akaashi brings his plate to the table and eats the food.

 

“But, like, I could make you do anything  _ else. _ ”

 

“Theoretically, yes,” Akaashi says, swallowing a bite of fried rice.

 

“So, I could make you say,  _ Bokuto-senpai, you’re the bestest husband ever,”  _ he says in a horrible imitation of Akaashi’s voice.

 

“Please... don’t.”

 

Bokuto laughs.

 

“ _ Bokuto. _ ”

 

He continues laughing. 

 

“ _ Koutarou, _ ” he says, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Not fair.”

 

“Completely fair,” Akaashi shoots back. 

 

“What am I supposed to do with this  _ great _ opportunity if not make you say stupid things?”

 

“You could just go to bed and wait it out.”

 

“Or, I could stay up and take advantage of this.”

 

“Bokuto.”

 

“ _ Keiji. _ ”

 

“That doesn’t affect me.”

 

“Really, because your attitude on that was completely different last we-”

 

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

 

“You shut up,” Bokuto says jokingly.

 

Akaashi’s mouth snaps shut. He lays down his fork and signs,  _ You’re actually kidding me, right? _

 

(A/N: akaashi works at a school as a sign language translator for the sake of the story ok)

 

Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “I’ve got no idea what that means.”

 

_ Good,  _ he signs.

 

Bokuto sighs. “Okay, speak.”

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

“I’m the  _ best _ .”

 

“Mmhmm, sure,” Akaashi says sarcastically.

 

“Oh, come on, just admit it.”

 

“You’re the best,” Keiji says, quickly putting his hand over his mouth afterwards.

 

“Aw, you think I’m the best!”

 

“No,  _ you _ think you’re the best.”

 

The evening continued in a similar manner.

 

\---

 

The two of them lay in bed, Bokuto clinging to the other like a sloth.

 

“Love you.”

  
  


Akaashi sighs. “Even after all that… Love you too.”

 

A few minutes pass.

 

“Oh, yeah. Don’t be obedient anymore,” Bokuto laughs.

 

“Oh my god. You  _ knew how to break it _ .”

 

“It was fun, okay?”

 

“You ass.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you like ass, so-”

 

“ _ Bokuto, shut up. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> check out my twitter(@kahrasuno) bc sometimes i post funny things(dont count on it) and i livetweet while i write usually.


End file.
